Not So Sorry
by kyuhaecoffeeandlove
Summary: [HaeKyu] [one-shot] [fluffy-no-smut] [Summary: "Aku bukan orang yang suka pergi ke salon dan melakukan manicure atau apalah itu. Dan aku hanya merawat rambutku dengan condisioner yang sayangnya sudah jadi satu dengan shampo-nya"]
Title: Not So Sorry

Pairing: Donghae/ Kyuhyun (HaeKyu)

Disclaimer: Plot cerita milik author

/one-shot/

"Hae, bisa lebih pelan? Aku membelinya kurang dari seminggu yang lalu!" Tapi Donghae terlalu marah untuk mempedulikan peringatan Hyukjae. Bukan saja karena ia tidak bisa mengalahkan alien alien di laptopnya tapi juga karena Kyuhyun bertingkah sangat menyebalkan saat ini.

Tidak bisa dipercaya saat semua orang tahu dirinya dan Donghae bersama untuk hampir dua tahun (dua tahun!) tapi ia bertingkah seperti seorang lajang yang butuh perhatian disana sini. Dan ya, Kyuhyun sedang duduk berdua dengan Siwon di sofa di sudut ruangan, bercanda tentang entah apa itu dan bertingkah seolah Donghae tidak menghirup udara di ruangan yang sama.

Kyuhyun terlihat begitu menikmati obrolannya dengan Siwon. Tertawa kecil dan sesekali bermain dengan jari jemari dan rambut Siwon. Sebagaimana ia biasa memainkan rambut Donghae. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat baginya untuk memotong rambutnya. Untuk apa Donghae menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun agar tidak memotong rambutnya jika ia lebih senang bermain dengan rambut laki laki lain. Ia bahkan merengek waktu itu. Demi Tuhan!

Donghae menghantam _mouse_ yang tidak bersalah dengan jarinya. Keras dan berulang-ulang.

Lagipula sejak kapan alien alien ini tidak pernah berhenti memperbanyak diri dan membuat jagoannya babak belur?

"Hae!" kali ini Hyukjae membentaknya keras. Meskipun Donghae adalah sahabatnya, tapi ia masih membutuhkan _mouse_ nya dan ia belum berniat mengeluarkan uang lagi dalam waktu dekat ini. Terima kasih banyak.

Donghae terhenyak. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun dan Siwon di ujung ruangan. Wookie yang sedang membuat adonan di dapur sampai harus melongok penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi di ruang TV.

Semua terdiam dan waktu seperti membeku untuk beberapa detik.

Donghae tahu Hyukjae tidak pernah benar benar marah ketika berteriak atau membentaknya keras, bahkan ketika mereka saling beradu mulut. Mereka adalah sahabat sejati. Dan sahabat sejati tidak akan menganggap serius hal hal semacam itu. Donghae tahu sebagaimana Hyukjae tahu, bahkan jika _mouse_ sialan itu hancur sekalipun dan tentunya Hyukjae akan mengutukinya seminggu penuh, hal itu tetap bukan hal serius. Artinya, tidak juga keduanya akan berhenti menjadi sahabat atau semacamnya.

Tapi kali ini, Donghae, memutuskan untuk mengambil nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan mengambil kunci motornya. Wajahnya merengut, kedua alisnya bertemu, dan tentu saja tidak ada senyum. Ia tidak berbicara sepatah katapun ketika keluar rumah dengan sedikit membanting pintunya. Ia tidak berniat melakukan itu, sejujurnya.

Hyukjae, Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan. Dan Kyuhyun yang pertama kali memutuskan untuk mengejar Donghae.

Masih dengan muka marah, Donghae menyalakan motornya.

"Hyung! Kau mau pergi kemana?"

Donghae tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu suara siapa itu. Ia hanya menjawab "pulang" sebelum memakai helm nya. Tanpa basa basi, ia meluncur dengan motornya meninggalkan Kyuhyun tertegun di depan pintu.

-000-

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun memanggil Donghae setelah masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya. Ia bisa keluar masuk sesuka hatinya karena saat membeli rumah ini, Donghae memberikan kunci duplikat pada Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa selalu diterima kapan saja.

Ia yakin Donghae ada di rumah karena _Harley_ -nya terparkir di halaman depan. Tapi ia tidak melihatnya. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar dan perlahan membuka pintunya. Aroma vanila dan cemara memenuhi hidungnya. Donghae selalu memastikan kamarnya bersih dan wangi. Dan ia selalu memilih warna putih untuk tempat tidur dan selimutnya. Kyuhyun sudah merindukan kamar ini meskipun baru tiga hari yang lalu ia ada disini. Meneriakkan nama Donghae berulang ulang, membuat tempat tidurnya berantakan dan tentu saja membuatnya basah dengan keringat dan hal-hal lainnya. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya mengingat hal itu. Wajahnya memerah.

Tapi Donghare tidak ada di kamarnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, kecewa.

Ia keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dan disana. Donghae, sedang duduk bersama sekaleng _Cola_ dingin di meja makan. Ia duduk membelakangi Kyuhyun. Mungkin sebenarnya ia menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun. Ia hanya enggan untuk peduli.

"Hyung.." Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Donghae. Duduk di sampingnya.

Donghae hanya melihatnya sekilas saat meraih kaleng minuman dan menenggak isinya.

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk bersikap netral dan tersenyum seperti tidak ada hal serius yang sedang terjadi. Lagipula Kyuhyun tidak yakin ada hal serius yang sedang terjadi. Ia tidak punya petunjuk. Ia akan mencari tahu.

"Kau kenapa, Hyung? Hyukkie tidak serius dengan _mouse_ nya, kau tahu" dan Kyuhyun yakin Donghaepun tahu Hyukkie bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Bahkan ini bukan masalah _mouse_ tentu saja. Donghae marah pada hal lain, Kyuhyun yakin itu.

Donghae meletakkan kaleng minumnya. "Aku bukan orang yang suka pergi ke salon dan melakukan _manicure_ atau apalah itu. Dan aku hanya merawat rambutku dengan _condisioner_ yang sayangnya sudah jadi satu dengan shampo-nya"

Kyuhyun tertegun. Sama sekali tidak terpikir Donghae akan mengatakan hal itu.

Tapi… satu, dua, tiga detik kemudian Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya dan…

Ia mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sesungguhnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Kedua matanya mengisyaratkan seolah ia berhasil membongkar suatu rahasia.

"Apa?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun, mencoba setenang mungkin.

Tidak menunggu lama, Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan beralih ke pangkuan Donghae. Keduanya saling berhadapan. Dada bertemu dada. Wajah bertemu wajah. Kyuhyun lalu menggantungkan kedua tangannya di pundak Donghae. Jari jarinya segera bersarang di sela sela rambut kekasihnya.

"Kau cemburu, Hyung…" Kyuhyun tidak berhenti tersenyum. Ia menyukai ketika Donghae bertingkah posesif padanya.

Donghae mengatakan tidak meskipun ia tahu Kyuhyun lebih mengenalnya. Kedua tangannya kini sudah berada di pinggang Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan ia melakukannya. Kyuhyun selalu membuat tubuhnya bereaksi lebih cepat dari pikirannya.

"Aku dan Siwon Hyung tidak sedang bermesraan atau semacamnya, Hyung. _Ugh_ …bahkan membayangkannya pun tidak. " Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak untuk melihat reaksi Donghae, ia kemudian melanjutkan, "Siwon Hyung hanya bercerita tentang kejadian lucu saat ia merawat kuku nya di salon. _Manicure_."

Donghae tidak mengatakan apa-apa, menunggu Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"dan aku jauh menyukai rambutmu, Hyung. Warnanya, wanginya. Aku bahkan sering memakai shampo mu, kan? Membuatku merasa selalu dekat denganmu saat mencium wanginya" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium rambut dibelakang telinga Donghae. Menikmati aromanya sedikit lebih lama.

Donghae menarik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk lebih dekat lagi padanya. Ia sangat menyukai ketika Kyuhyun bertingkah seperti ini. Hangat dan penuh perhatian. Ia seharusnya sudah mengerti hal itu. Ia mencintai Kyuhyun dan sebaliknya. Kyuhyun tidak akan berpaling pada laki laki lain.

Tapi Donghae cemburu dan itu tidak mudah dihindari. Baginya Kyuhyun adalah segalanya. Kyuhyun miliknya dan hanya miliknya. Dan Donghae merasa berhak untuk tidak merasa tidak suka ketika miliknya berada dekat dengan yang lain.

Sedangkan Siwon, mereka berteman sejak lama, jadi tidak mungkin ia berani melewati batas. Ia tahu Kyuhyun dan Donghae sudah bersama hampir dua tahun ini. Dan cukup jelas baginya, Donghae bukan tipe yang suka berbagi jika itu berkaitan dengan Kyuhyun.

Seolah mengerti apa yang sedang Donghae pikirkan, Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan meraih kedua tangan Donghae. Ia letakkan didepan wajahnya dan ia mulai menciuminya.

"Dan aku hanya mau kedua tangan ini yang selalu ada untukku, Hyung. Jari jemari ini yang selalu menyentuhku. Mengenali tubuhku." Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya. Entah mengapa seluruh tubuhnya terasa hangat karena Donghae cemburu padanya. Dan ingatan tiga hari yang lalu kembali muncul di pikirannya.

Perlahan ia menuntun jari telunjuk Donghae merabai bibirnya sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulut dan menghisapnya. Perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian.

Donghae terhenyak namun mencoba untuk tetap tenang, meskipun ia tahu dirinya tidak akan bisa bertahan lama. Donghae bisa merasakan jarinya hangat di dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Ia bisa merasakan Kyuhyun memainkan lidahnya berulang ulang di ujung jemarinya. Dan mungkin, tentu saja, ia ingin Kyuhyun melakukannya di tempat yang lain.

"Hyun…." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Donghae. Pelan.

Kyuhyun membuka mata dan menarik keluar jari telunjuk Donghae. Perlahan. Seolah ia sedang ingin mempersembahkan pertunjukan yang menarik, dan berharap akan berlangsung lama sepanjang malam ini.

Donghae bisa melihatnya. Kedua mata Kyuhyun menjadi lebih gelap. Nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan. Wajahnya memerah. Dan dibawah sana Donghae bisa merasakan sesuatu mulai bereaksi. Ia sendiri sudah merasa tidak nyaman di dalam celana jeansnya.

"Hae Hyung…." Donghae sangat mengenal rengekan itu. Kyuhyun sedang menginginkanya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Donghae. Donghae senang hati menyambutnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Donghae, beralih menyusuri rambutnya yang berwarna coklat dan sudah mulai panjang. Persis seperti yang Kyuhyun mau. Ia menuntun Donghae agar mereka mendapatkan ciuman yang sempurna. Faktanya, setiap kali berciuman dengan Donghae adalah sempurna.

Donghae kembali meletakkan tangannya di bagian bawah punggung Kyuhyun. Perlahan ia menyelipkan tangannya di dalam kemeja Kyuhyun. Merabanya dan merasai betapa lembut dan halusnya kulit putih Kyuhun. Mempelajari sekali lagi lekuk tubuhnya yang membuatnya lepas kendali. Faktanya, tubuh Kyuhyun selalu dan selalu mampu membuatnya lepas kendali.

Donghae melepaskan bibir mereka yang bertautan hanya untuk beralih menyusuri leher Kyuhyun. Membuatnya mengerang.

"Kau mau melakukannya, Hyun?" bisik Donghae tepat di bawah telinga Kyuhyun. Satu diatara banyak titik peka nya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, merasakan hangatnya nafas Donghae.

"Disini?"

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Donghae sekali lagi. Ia sangat ingin melakukannya. Ia sangat ingin Donghae melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya. Menyentuhnya, mendekapnya, bahkan membuatnya merasa kesakitan, dan ia tetap menginginkannya.

"Meskipun aku tidak keberatan melakukannya dimanapun, tapi saat ini aku lebih merindukan tempat tidurmu, Hyung" suara Kyuhyun penuh dengan kelembutan yang menggairahkan.

Kini giliran Donghae yang mencium Kyuhyun. Ia tidak sabar ingin kembali membuat tanda merah dimanapun di tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia ingin membuatnya merasakan kesakitan sebelum akhirnya menjerit agar Donghae tidak menghentikan apapun yang sedang ia lakukan. Ia ingin mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil namanya berulang ulang seperti mantra. Ia ingin melihat Kyuhyun mencapai puncaknya. Dan ia ingin membuat Kyuhyun mencapainya berulang kali malam ini.

Donghae merasa begitu posesif. Dan Kyuhyun lebih dari senang ketika Donghae seperti itu.

Mungkin lain kali ia akan melakukannya lagi. Ia sangat tidak keberatan jika akhirnya akan seperti ini.

Dan tentu saja, persetan dengan _mouse_ -nya.

-000-

 **[note: hohoho… another one shot! ^^ tengkyu buat lovely readers yang udah ngasi review. Cerry bakal lanjut, cuman gak tau bakalan panjang atau gimana, n bakal publish kapan. Sabar yess?]**


End file.
